Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-source module.
Description of Related Art
With the development of technology, an optical product which can show a stereoscopic image has become a focal point in the consumer market. By exploiting the binocular parallax, a stereoscopic display device can provide images respectively to two eyes of an observer through optical elements, such that the observer can experience a stereoscopic image. Thus, by exploiting the binocular parallax of humans, the stereoscopic display device can respectively provide different images to two eyes of the observer, thereby achieving a stereoscopic display. In the stereoscopic display devices, an autostereoscopic display device can transmit light beams of different images to different spatial positions. On the other hand, zones have visible stereoscopic images provided by the stereoscopic display device can be determined by a light-source module. In other words, the performance of the stereoscopic display device is relative to the light-source module.